tekkenfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Miguel Caballero Rojo
thumb|400px Miguel Caballero Rojo (ミゲル・カバジェロ・ロホ) est un personnage de la série Tekken. ''' '''Il apparaît pour la première fois dans Tekken 6 et reviendra dans les opus suivants. Il est le premier personnage espagnole à intégrer Tekken. Il ne maîtrise pas de style en particulier mais utilise à la place des mouvements de bagarreurs qui lui sont propres. Peu de chose est connu à son sujet excepté le fait qu'il désire se venger de Jin Kazama, responsable d'avoir tué sa petite sœur. ' ' Apparitions en tant que personnage jouable et dans les films : ' Tekken 6 tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken 6 br tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken tag 2 tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken 3d prime edition tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken revolution tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken the movie tekkenpedia.jpg ' Apparence Tekken 6 Miguel est un grand jeune homme musclé. Son premier costume est en réalité une tenue typique espagnole, une sorte de tenue portée par les matadors. Il porte une chemise en flanelle blanche, un ceinturon rouge accompagné d'un pantalon moulant en cuir noir. Il est chaussé de grandes bottes qui rappellent quelque peu les chaussures portées par les Grands d'Espagne. Son deuxième costume est une tenue de soirée : il est vêtu d'un long manteau en daim brun, porte un pantalon à rayures gris et noir et des chaussures vernies noires. Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Le costume principal de Miguel n'est plus celui de Tekken 6 (les raisons sont dûes aux plaintes des fans espagnols jugeant la tenue principale de l'épisode précédent comme étant trop "cliché"). Le personnage porte dorénavant une chemise orange ouverte, qui laisse donc aperçevoir son torse. Des motifs sont perçeptible sur la chemise. Ses mains sont pleines de chaînes et de bracelets en or. Il porte un pantalon taille basse de couleur kaki. Détail amusant qui nous permet de voir également son caleçon où il est inscrit le mot "Luchador". Ses chaussures sont identiques à celles de son second costume de Tekken 6. Son costume bonus consiste en une tenue de sombrero, porté généralement par les hommes mexicains. Tekken 6 thumb|152px|CG de Miguel dans Tekken 6Miguel a toujours été un loup solitaire et ne supporte pas qu’on lui donne des ordres. Né dans une famille conservatrice, son caractère sauvage et indiscipliné a fait de lui la brebis galeuse de la famille. Ses constantes disputes avec ses parents le poussèrent à fuguer à l’âge de 15 ans et il partit s’installer dans un bar tenu par une de ses connaissances. '' ''Malgré ses problèmes familiaux, il resta en contact avec sa sœur cadette, qu’il chérissait. Son amour pour elle était si fort qu’il était presque prêt à tuer son petit ami en apprenant qu’elle comptait l’épouser. Le jour du mariage, Miguel fut incapable de se montrer devant ses parents. Il assista à la cérémonie de l’extérieur. Le ciel était d’un bleu limpide et l’escadrille qui se profilait à l’horizon semblait presque faire partie des festivités… Puis une explosion secoua l’église et Miguel se retrouva engouffré dans une chaleur intense. Projeté en arrière, il manqua de s’évanouir, mais lutta pour ne pas perdre connaissance et se précipita à l’intérieur, fou d’inquiétude pour sa sœur. Quand il la trouva, sa robe était maculée de sang et son cœur avait déjà cessé de battre. Miguel poussa un hurlement de désespoir qui résonna dans les décombres fumants. Après avoir appris que l’attaque avait été orchestrée par la Mishima Zaibatsu, Miguel laissa la haine l’envahir et jura de se venger de Jin Kazama. center|400 px À savoir : *Dans le mode arène, Kazuya Mishima devient son sous-boss à la place de Jin Kazama. N'ayant pas pu le combattre, cela conduit alors à son ending où il tente de le rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, pour finalement échouer. *Dans la version anglaise du jeu, Miguel est le seul personnage jouable parlant anglais à avoir le texte sous-titré en anglais. *Miguel est le boss du stage Aire de stockage sud. Il fait parti d'une Resistance où il lutte avec Hwoarang et Baek Doo San pour stopper Jin Kazama et la Mishima Zaibatsu. *Pendant le Continue, si Miguel perd en équipe avec Jin, les deux se disputent. Jin attaque Miguel en premier mais ce dernier riposte et l'assome. L'animation se termine sur Miguel faisant un geste de provoc. Citations d'avant match ': ''"This hatred I bear is for you, and you alone !" (si l'adversaire est Jin Kazama) "Don't take it personally." "Here you been read you right ?" "Agh... you insist." "I have no time for you." "Unfortunately for you I'm having a bad day." 'Citations d'après match ': "And just head contusion." "I wish could stay but i've got things to do. " ''"You should choose your fights more wisely." '' '''Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Né dans une stricte famille espagnole, il a quitté la maison et s'est plongé dans les combats. Depuis que sa sœur, la seule personne qui l'a véritablement accepté, a été tuée dans un raid aérien de la Mishima Zaibatsu, il veut se venger de Jin Kazama. (Bio de la version Wii U) center|400 px À savoir : *Miguel parle à présent espagnol. *Dans cet opus, Miguel ne porte plus sa tenue de torero. En effet sa tenue de matador était jugée trop clichée par les espagnols et pour se pardonner, Katsuhiro Harada promit aux joueurs que la tenue de Miguel changerait pour les prochains jeux. Special Tag Throws : *Bob : df+1+2~5 *Kazuya Mishima : 1+3~5 * Special Win Poses : *Jin Kazama : Miguel le pointe du doigt d'un air menaçant. Les deux se font faces. Citations d'avant match ': ''" (soupire) Que me valga la pena. / Ne me faites pas perdre de temps." "¡Que suplicio, vamos allá! / Quelle corvée. Très bien battons-nous !" "Me estais empezando a fastidiar. / Vous commencez à m'énerver !" "Me encargo de esto." / "Je n'ai besoin de personne." 'Citations d'après match ': "Te vas de gratis. / C'était trop facile !" '''Tekken Revolution Miguel est disponible dans le jeu une fois débloqué. Tout comme le reste du casting, son gameplay reste le même que celui de Tekken Tag Tournament 2.thumb|288px Special Art/Critical Arts Rompeolas : d+1+2. Rude Charge : f+2+3. Campeón : d/f+2,1. Tortura : d/b+1. Megawatt Uppercut : f,F+2,1. 'Le saviez-vous ? ' *En espagnol "Caballero Rojo" signifie "Chevalier Rouge". *Miguel est le premier personnage méditerranéen de la série. *Dans Tekken 6, il est possible de personnaliser Miguel en Rambo, personnage interprété sur grand écran par Sylvester Stallone. 'Relations avec les personnages' *Jin Kazama est responsable de la mort de sa soeur. *Il fait partie de la Résistance avec Baek Doo San et Hwoarang dans le scénario campaign de Tekken 6. 'Multimédias' ' digital-24613_640.png|Galerie d'images|link=Galerie d'images de Miguel Caballero Rojo old-33861_640.png|Galerie vidéo|link=Galerie vidéo de Miguel Caballero Rojo ' Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:Tekken 6 Catégorie:Tekken 6 : Bloodline Rebellion Catégorie:Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Catégorie:Tekken 3D Prime Edition Catégorie:Introduit dans Tekken 6 Catégorie:Espagnols Catégorie:Miguel Caballero Rojo